theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Dash Gresley) is a tomboyishly pretty female sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She is responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and as of " " has offically joined their team. She represents the element of loyalty. She has a pet tortoise named Tank. Bio Personality Rainbow is a very loyal pony to her friends and family, but at sometimes it is tested in situations where it involves her dreams of being a Wonderbolt or coming to her hometown. Rainbow Dash describes her passion for winning in a flashback. She races several times with Gilda, her old friend from Junior Speedster flight camp before learning how much a of jerk she turned out to be. And according to Edward in " ", Rainbow use to race Gordon when they first meet, but soon had to stop upon learning fro Sir Topham Hatt how dangerous it was for Gordon to travel at such speeds while pulling the express. In during one fall season, Rainbow Dash loses a game of horseshoes to Applejack, and says she hates losing. She then challenges Applejack in the Iron Pony competition. In several rounds, she uses her wings to give herself an unfair advantage. During the Running of the Leaves, Rainbow Dash continues to use underhand tactics even though her wings are tied down. Applejack retaliates with tricks of her own, and both end up tying for last place. They realize that their competitive streaks got the better of them, and apologize to each other and Princess Celestia before amicably running the race again. But soon, Rainbow Dash comes to the conclusion that even though she loves winning, she loves her friends "waaaaay more." Rainbow Dash displays confidence in herself and her physical abilities in multiple episodes. Then when Trixie Lulamoon first came to ponyville, Applejack and Rarity criticize Trixie for showing off magic tricks and looking down on other ponies, Rainbow Dash adds, "Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow Dash is confident about her performance in the upcoming Best Young Flyer Competition until Rarity's magical butterfly wings get a lot of attention and admiration. Despite her insecurities, Rainbow Dash successfully pulls off the sonic rainboom and wins the competition. Rainbow Dash and Applejack snicker at Twilight Sparkle for running a race with them in Fall Weather Friends, calling her an "egghead" for joining a race with no prior running experience except reading a book on the topic. Upon seeing Rarity wear a scarf for a mountain expedition in Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash sarcastically says, "That'll keep you nice and cozy." Later in the episode, Rainbow Dash expresses her annoyance and frustration when Fluttershy panics over minor obstacles in the trail. Rainbow Dash tries to spook her friends when they venture into the Everfree Forest for the first time, claiming that no pony has ever made it back out of the forest. Her reputation as a prankster is established throughout the series, however she knows to keep it in control when it comes to certain individuals. Rainbow Dash is often self-conscious in regards to how she appears in front of others. She often dismisses things, activities, and certain mannerisms considered to be feminine, though this is at times merely a front. And sometimes she only shows affection toward Tank when no one is looking. Then when tasked with saving the Crystal Empire from falling again, she eagerly agrees with Applejack's suggestion to do a jousting demo for the Crystal Ponies, claiming that "seeing her awesomeness has a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood". When her selected opponent, Fluttershy, is overwhelmed in the first round, Dash grudgingly assures her that she'll "take it easy on her next time", then catches herself and adds, "But not too easy. I've got a reputation to maintain!" Despite this, Rainbow Dash has moments in which she displays femininity, fragility, and culturedness, sometimes unintentionally. Rainbow Dash discovers her love of reading when she gets into a serious accident then lands her in the hospital. When Twilight first offers her a book to read during her stay at the hospital, she rejects it and testily tosses away the book, saying, "I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight." After a short boredom montage, she picks up the book and becomes immersed in the adventures of the book's titular character, Daring Do. Not wanting to admit she is an "egghead," she hides her new hobby from her friends. When she is discharged from the hospital, she tries to sneak back in and finish reading the book. She is chased and eventually caught, and she admits she was after the book. Twilight Sparkle lends her personal copy of the book to Rainbow Dash. The episode concludes with her finishing the book and excitedly picking up another one from a small stack, entitled Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet. Then upon marrying Gordon and having a son and Daughter, Rainbow lost most of her competitiveness and works to raise them well. Physical Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. And has a rainbow lightning bolt with a cloud for a cutie mark. In most cases, Rainbow wears a pair of thick black shades. And sometimes wears a pair of googles when flying. Then in the year 45 ABDM, Rainbow grows into a taller mare, with her wings gaining a set of light blue feathers on the ends of them. And Rainbow began wearing a dark blue leather Jacket, and an aviator's scarf. Main Weaponry *M4A1 assault rifle *Desert Eagle Mark. VII pistol *BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Rainbow Graflex Lightsaber Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly': Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation': Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom: This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment: Rainbow Dash possess the element of loyalty. Marksmanship: Lightsaber combat: Rainbow displays a high skill in Lightsaber combat using Form V: Djem So/Shien, with a mixture of Form IV: Ataru when fighting. Often times using her wings to help with the Ataru-based attacks. She's been able to contend with many Sith, including her biggest rivals Gilda and Lightning Dust. However, the only individuals that Rainbow just couldn't much up to that well are Bradey O'Diesel and Sargent Savage. Force Powers: Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Tomboys Category:Loyal Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Weather Controllers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Boastful characters Category:Show-offs Category:Pranksters Category:Adventurers Category:Athletic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Racers Category:Snarky Characters Category:Pompous Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Cryonetic Characters Category:Self-Centered Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Gaurdians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Generals Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Rainbow Squad Category:The Mane 6 Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Pilots